Daughter of Wayne
by Mrs. CenaOrtonBrooks
Summary: Amelia Wayne was born destined for greatness. Straight A student with Ivy League Universities battling for her. After a encounter with Hugo Strange her future will change forever.


Daughter of Gotham

Another day at Gotham Heights Career and Technical Academy. I'm sitting in my Goverment class, the most boring class of my day. Tina didn't come to class today so I'm taking better notes than usual.  
Oh, you're probably wondering who I am. Amelia Wayne. Yes, that rights. I'm the daughter of the wealthy, handsome CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne. Which also makes me the daughter of The Vigilante Batman. Yes, I know. The way he broke it to me wasn't that smooth though. But we'll get into that traumatic little story later. Now you're next wonder is who had the privilege of giving birth to Bruce Wayne's child? That would be Selina Kyle better known as Catwoman. Yep, I have bad ass just running through my veins. I'm athletic and intelligent like my parents. Being a Wayne there's a lot of pressure on me to be the cream of the crop. So I'm really involved in school. Class president, captain of the volleyball and softball team. I'm on track to be valedictorian. I'm in my 2nd semester of my senior year so I have been super busy. It's a lot to deal with but I don't want to be one of those rich girls that waste their privilege. My dad is very protective. I have security at all the events I attend. Gotham is the crime capital of the nation so I completely understand. This security has be expensive. I've joked with him saying he should just have Lucius build Wayne Security robots. He's five steps ahead of everyone else and ten ahead of me. My mom does make him back track at times.  
I love my mom. She's my role model. Don't get me wrong. I love my dad, unconditionally, but I live with him. The brooding bat can get on my last nerve. My mom just so cool to me.  
I have her cat like eyes. My mom and dad both have high cheek bones and black hair so that was a given. I have my mothers nose and pouty lips. My eye color I'm not sure. My dad has light blue eyes, my mom's are green. Mine a cloudy gray. My dad says they remind him of Gotham. I never ask him why he says that. He's weird, but most genius do have some type of quirk.  
RIIIIING!  
"Everyone remember read pages 73 to 77 and write a 1 page response. DUE TOMORROW!" Ms. Judd yelled as everyone rushed out of class. I took my time and organized everything before putting my folders into my school bag. Father Trait.  
"Ms. Wayne, your Op- Ed essay phenomenal as usual." Mrs. Judd complimented as she delete today's notes off the smart board.  
"Thank you." It should be good. My dad had me proof read it five times.  
"I really hope you go into law after graduation. God knows the judicial system needs a mind like yours." She tells me this everyday. I hope she retires soon.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Judd." I exited the class room. My other friend Kelsey was standing in the hallway nervously holding a piece of paper in her hands.  
"Kels, you're shaking like a crack head." I said trying not to laugh.  
"Mr. Jameson posted our grades. I need to get an A."  
"You're a Fox. You guys are mathletes." Kels is my best friend. We used to run around Wayne Enterprises together all the time. Now we run around the school. She doesn't do sports but she's in every club damn there.  
"Check for me." I went onto the school's grading app.  
"Girl, you got a perfect score!"  
"Thank you Lord!" We high fived.  
"Where's Tina? She needs the motivation."  
"She skipped again."  
"Dude her mom is gonna loss it if she isn't cheering at the game. You should have your dad talk to her. She... Is motivated by him."  
"She has a crush on him." I rolled my eyes. Half the girls in Gotham do.  
"You don't hear the things she says about him when you're not around. It's more than a crush." I got a shiver.  
"Gross." Kelsey laughed.  
"So let me tell you before someone tries to use you as a source."  
"What?" I asked.  
"For the big final debate we are using your dad as a topic."  
"Not that Arkham situation."  
"Yes, the Arkham situation." My dad is investing money into Arkham Asylum to get better security and training. People believe he's going be exacting more harsh punishments. He's just trying to improve the place so he won't have to deal with a big break out again.  
"Wow, more people yelling about the choices my dad makes."  
"How do you feel about it?"  
"The city was in chaos when the break out happened. He's trying to help. It's a good place to start."  
We have our last class of the day together so we headed that way.  
After class I had to go to softball practice. Alfred hooked it up with the snacks. This is why he's my fave. I got a text from Tina while we took a break.  
'Look what bae got me!' She sent a picture of a Versace purse.  
'... Does it still have the sensor on it?'  
'Not funny.' I rolled my eyes. Maybe I should deploy ol' blue eyes.  
After practice I was waiting for my ride. Yes, I'm a rich kid waiting for a ride. My dad refuses to buy me a car because he thinks I'll gun it out of Gotham.  
"Hi Amelia." I turned around to Chad Mayweather. He's the quarterback and captain of the baseball team. Homecoming King. This could make him a egotistical douche, but he's cool. The perfect teenage boy.  
"Hi, how are you?"  
"Good how was practice?"  
"Got yelled at a lot as usual." He laughed.  
"We heard Ms. Bryant all the way over by our field."  
"She's extra, but we're in the semi finals so it's working." He smiled.  
"Your must be excited for the pep rally. First time they're doing it for the girls."  
"I am. If the freshmen in council would listen to my directions that would be even better."  
"If I was in STUCO I would have no problem listening to you." That made me smile. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my security pulling up.  
"That's my ride."  
"Okay, see you tomorrow." He hugged me.  
"See you." I got in the black phantom and greeted Raymond and Brock.  
I put in my headphones and finished up my French homework. When we pulled up to the manor I noticed my dad's car in the driveway. I smiled. I haven't spent the afternoon with him in a while. I gathered my things and went inside the house.  
"Alfred I'm home!" I said taking off my backpack and coat.  
"Welcome back, Amelia." He came around the corner from the kitchen.  
"How was your day?" Alfred took my coat.  
"Uneventful as usual. My dad here?"  
"Yes, he's in the basement."  
"The batcave. Got it." He chuckled. Alfred tries to keep me away from the batman stuff, but it's easier said then done.  
"Your lunch in on the table as usual." Alfred motioned to the sandwich and chips on the bar.  
"Has my dad eaten?"  
"I left him some food in the basement." I rolled my eyes.  
"Let me check on rich boy." I hurried to my dad's room before Alfred could say anything.  
I went into his giant master bedroom and pressed the right keys on the piano. The rug opened up and took me into the "basement". When I got down there I could see my dad playing with some drone. His car has more scratches than usual. Wonder what he got into last night. I walked past the food that my dad hasn't eaten.  
"Dad!" He turned around quickly. I startled Batman.  
"What are you doing down here?" I hugged him.  
"I haven't seen you in two days." He hugged me back.  
"I'm sorry. I've been busy." He kissed my head.  
"I know." I let go and sat in his chair.  
"What did Lucius build you now?"  
"Nothing. Let's go back upstairs." He grabbed my hand and escorted me away from the Batcomputer.  
"You should show me these things. In case of emergency."  
"What emergency would require you to need a sticky bomb?"  
"Your friends with aliens. I may need it." He chuckled as we got on the elevator to go back up.  
"How are your studies?" He made his stern face.  
"I'm still gonna be valedictorian. Don't worry."  
"I'm not worried. I just know you have a lot going on, and I haven't been around when you need me." He frowned.  
"Don't say that. You're always here for me. Even when you dress up like big vampire bat." He grinned.  
"Just be careful. I know you have Tim and Dick following in your footsteps but I still worry. Other kids have to worry about their parents slipping in the shower. I have to worry about you getting shot, or stabbed, electrocuted, ran ov-"  
"I'm not that old Milly. I know what I'm doing out there."  
"I know. I can't help but worry." We got back up to the house.  
We sat down in the kitchen to have a snack together. I started showing him pictures my mom went me from her trip to Paris. While I was doing so Kelsey texted me.  
'Tina's mom called me asking have I seen her'  
"Ugh."  
"What's wrong?" My dad asked concerned.  
"Tina met some guy and know she isn't coming to class. I think he's in some gang from the pictures she post. She didn't even text me for some notes. She's eligible for a cheer scholarship. She's gonna lose it. Can you talk to her?"  
"Why me?"  
"Your her MCM." He gave me a lost look.  
"Man Crush."  
"What about the other M?"  
"Monday."  
"... What?"  
"She thinks you're hot. If you tell her to stop being stupid she'll listen."  
"Okay, invite her over and we'll talk."  
"Don't do your smirk thing."  
"What smirk thing?"  
"You smirk at woman a certain way when you talk to women."  
"No, I don't."  
"Yes, you do."  
"I concur, sir." I smiled at Al for backing me up on my dad's hoe ways.  
"Thank you, Alfred."  
"I'll keep my face motionless."  
"Thanks." His phone rang.  
"I have to-"  
"Take this. I know." I kissed his cheek.  
"I'm gonna go finish prepping for this pep rally tomorrow."  
"I'll come check on you before bed." I shook my head. He's one of those dad's that wish they could have turned the clock back to when I was 8. When he was the only guy I cared about. I guess that's all dads actually.  
I went up to my room and settled in for the night. My mom and had a conversation over FaceTime. She's in Spain. I miss her a lot. I used to live with her when my dad was being... Wreck less. My dad loves when she's around. We turn into a little dark family for the time. I tried to stay up for him, but I couldn't. Tomorrow is going to be busy.

-The Next Morning-

I hurried downstairs after I was done getting ready.  
"Good morning Ms. Wayne," Alfred greeted me.  
"Good morning Al." He handed me a burrito and a health smoothie.  
"You're running late." I hugged him.  
"You're the best." I made my way to the door and went in the car.  
I got to my English class right on time. Mr. Robins has the news on already. They were talking about whatever batman did last night.  
"Bruh, I saw that shit yesterday." Colin said.  
"Ew, what were you doing in the fucked up part of Gotham?" Britney asked in between selfies.  
"All of Gotham is fucked." Preston piped up from the back of the class.  
I tuned them out to listen to the broadcast.  
"The Batman was found to be chasing down a unmarked truck by the Gotham Docks." I cringed seeing him getting shot at.  
"Amelia, why you jumping. He's a weirdo that does nothing to help Gotham." Brandon stated. I hate this kid. Batman I'd always a topic of discussion and he always has to talk shit! He's one of those pampered rich kids that has no idea about the other side.  
"He's ancient."  
"In way better shape then your narrow ass. Batman is a hero. These criminals are terrified to come out knowing he's lurking."  
"Both of you stop!" Robins directed. I'll be excused out of here soon anyway.

Almost time for the pep rally. I'm more excited than usual since the pep rally is for the softball team.  
"Yuck!" I said looking down at my hands. They covered in paint, glue, and glitter. I tried to tell Mrs. Felix that I was leaving the room to go wash my hands but she was too busy organizing all the pep supplies we're handing out since the freshmen didn't. I left and headed to the bathroom. I cleaned myself up when I turned to leave I noticed a janitor getting ready to come in. I've never seen him around before. As I tried to walk out he put his arm out, blocking me.  
"Excuse you." Before I could duck under his arm he uppercuted me. I went flying back onto the tile floor. I could feel the blood collecting in my mouth. My vision is super blurry but I can see the janitor walking up to me.  
"GET AWAY!" He covered my mouth.  
"I myself would show mercy and use chloroform, but my client says you need to feel the pain." He gagged and bond me. I felt myself slowly losing consciousness.

I stepped out of the Wayne Enterprises conference room after completing the quarterly conference call. I may make it in time to watch Amelia's game. I checked my phone. I had 2 missed calls from Amelia's school. They never call me personally. I called back.  
"Hello, Mr. Wayne. This is Principal Wells." Her voice is quivering.  
"Is everything okay, principal?"  
"We believe Amelia has been abducted from the school-"  
"WHAT?!"  
"We have informed GCPD and they are looking for her."  
"When was this?!"  
"Between 12:45 and 1 PM. Our security cameras were tampered with-" I hung up and immediately contacted Alfred.  
"Hello, sir?"  
"Alfred, get to the Batcomputer and check the location of Amelia's microchip."  
"Is everything okay sir?"  
"Amelia has been abducted from school. I need her location now."  
"Oh no, sir. The chip is blocked by some type of jammer it seems."  
"No. I need to get Barbra on the line. Send her the ID number" I switched calls.  
"Hey Bruce. What's-"  
"Barbra I need you to hack into a microchip."  
"Wait, why? I'm at school nowhere near my equipment."  
"Amelia has been abducted."  
"Oh my God no. But- you have a chip in her?"  
"Yes! For a moment like this! Get to a computer now and try to hack past the jammer."  
"Bruce, I would need the location of the jammer. Where was she abducted from I can get into the CCTV and see what happened."  
"Her high school. Gotham Heights."  
"Don't worry, Bruce. We will find her." And however took her so I can break every bone in their body.

Fuck. My head is pounding. I felt a cold concrete floor beneath me. It's pitch black. I tried to stand but I'm still tied up. I want to scream but I'm scared my attacker may return. I heard the sound of a door opening.  
"Look who woke up from their nap." I looked up at the bald man. He looks like some type of doctor. He had to muscular men on each side of him.  
"Let me go." I said.  
"I cannot. I need you to show your father that Arkham is none of his business." The two men grabbed me and removed my restraints.  
"Her out here." They carried me into the hallway.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Your father wants to put his billions into treating us like animals. I will show you the occupants of this fine facility in person and you can report back to him on how Arkham Asylum does not need his assistance." He turned his back to me. The goons followed behind the doctor as I looked around I could see dead guards and orderlies bodies. There's been a riot. Hopefully someone alerted authorities so my dad can be on his way.  
The took me into a large room had strapped me to a chair.  
"First I would like you to meet the more… common patients." He took me into a rec room. It's full of inmates. They cheered and screamed as I came in.  
"Have at her." The goons pushed me away. The inmates proceeded to attack be. I tried to fight back but there's too many.  
"Privileged bitch!"  
"Wayne baby whore!"  
"Die! Die! Die!"  
"I'm gonna kill you!"  
"And stop." The doctor said. They stopped and sat back down.  
"I hope that was a teaching moment for you Ms. Wayne. On your feet." I can barely move.  
"Help her." The two goons picked me up.  
"Let's get Ms. Wayne a wheel chair." They sat me down in one.  
"Please... Stop." I felt teeth fall out of my mouth.  
"We still have to complete your tour Ms. Wayne," I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself but it hurts so much. I think my ribs are broken.  
"I want you to meet Waylon Jones. He's one of our most well behaved patients." They wheeled me into the maximum security area. I felt myself slipping away.  
"Oh no. You must stay awake." He put a smelling salt in front of my noise. It barely worked.  
"Here we are." They opened his cell. Its just a manhole is the middle of a concrete room. One of the goons lifted it up and they wheeled me closer.  
"He should be happy to see someone outside of Arkham staff." He dumped me down the manhole. I tried to stop myself from sliding down but I was too weak. As I slide out the hole I noticed a steel bar hanging from the ceiling. It was quiet. Maybe I can jump down and find a way out the sewer. I heard a loud growl. I looked down seeing movement in the water. My arms started to give out making my slide down the bar.  
I screamed as the creature in the water jumped out. It's Killer Croc. He snapped at my feet. I moved farther up the bar but he jumped even higher. I piece of rope came out the hole. I hurried and grabbed it. Croc got my soccer cleat. I think my ankle is broken. I was pulled back up to the Asylum. The doctor laughed at me.  
"You seem to have not enjoyed your meeting with Mr. Jones. My apologies." I just cried. My body is in so much pain.  
"Stop. P p- please." He picked me up and threw me back in the chair.  
"One more stop. Then we will have a discussion in my office." They wheeled me out the room.  
"Your father is responsible for all these people being here. His destructive practices have been then worse off than they were before. Now he wants to add to their illnesses instead of fixing them. Now you will see the worst result of his exploits."  
They took me to the deepest part of the asylum. Away from everyone else. I know who he's going to show me. Strange opened the steel door.  
"Wow, you guys really did a number on her. Still hot though." They kicked me into his cell and locked it.  
"How rude of them. Don't know how to treat a woman like yourself," I picked me up and put me on his bed. I didn't want to look at him. My dad never describes him in detail to me. Just that he's a clown in a suit.  
"Look at you." He grabbed my face so I could look at him. His face is stitched on. The whites of his eyes are blood red. Scars on going from his lips to his cheeks.  
"You are probably beautiful under all the scars and cuts." He ran his finger in one of my cuts.  
"Ah!"  
"Sorry. I didn't even introduce myself, Joker."  
"I know you are."  
"Of course you do! I'm the Clown Prince of Chaos!" He clapped.  
"And your Amelia Wayne. The Princess of Gotham. Heir to the Wayne Empire." He licked my cheek.  
"1% blood. Taste so sweet."  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"Don't get scared now. It's only going to get worse from here." He ripped off my jersey cutting my chest with his jagged nails.  
"Look at that rack." I backed away into the corner of the bed."  
"Stop. No! You don't have to do this."  
"Oh, but I do." He grabbed his crotch.  
"I really fucking do." He seethed.

...

"Dr. Strange the Batman. He is here!"  
"Earlier than expected. Get Ms. Wayne from me." The door opened to the cell. Strange's henchmen removed Joker from Amelia, wrapped her up a blanket, and brought her back to the hallway. Nightwing and Robin came bursting the the corridor with .  
"Batman sent his sidekicks to save the day. How lazy."  
"Let her go." Robin demanded preparing to attack.  
"That I cannot." Strange pulled a large syringe from his pocket put it against Amelia's neck.  
"Do not do it Strange!" Nightwing yelled.  
"Are you pleading? Batman has not taught you well."  
"You want to use someone as a guinea pig take me!" Nightwing said stepping forward.  
"You are not a worthy recipient. Ms. Wayne however is." Strange pressed the needle against Amelia's neck. Batman dropped down and grabbed Strange's arm throwing him into one of his men. Nightwing grabbed Amelia while Robin attacked the other guard.  
"Amelia, say something. Please talk to me."  
"Attack the Batman and his men." Hundreds Inmates ran into the maximum security unit. They attacked Nightwing making him drop Amelia.  
Batman lost track of Strange in the sea of men.  
"Get Amelia out of here!" Batman yelled. Robin and Nightwing looked around but were overwhelmed by the large amount of inmates.  
Batman, Robin, and Nightwing worked together to clear the room.  
"Where is she?!" They looked around to find Strange holding Amelia in the main doorway.  
"Too slow." He drove the needle into Amelia's jugular vein.  
"NO!" Bruce yelled. Strange pushed her to the ground and closed the doors. Batman rushed over to Amelia.

No. No. No.  
"Milly." She's battered and bleeding. Her pulse is faint. I scanned her vitals. Her brain is hemorrhaging and her blood pressure is dropping. I picked her up.  
"Batman, I'm coming with you." Dick said. I ignored him and headed to the roof to get to the BatPlane.  
"Bruce, I'm looking at Ms. Amelia's vitals-"  
"Alfred she was injected with some type if liquid by Strange. Look into it and tell me what you find."  
"Keep me updated on Amelia's status."  
"I will." I hung up and looked over at Amelia."  
"I'm sorry, my love."

"Alfred I got an A on my first ever essay!" Young Amelia said coming up the stairs of Wayne Manor to where Alfred was dusting the banister.  
"Very, very good Ms. Wayne. Your father will be proud."  
"Will daddy be home for dinner tonight?"  
"I am not sure Amelia. Your father is quite busy with work. How about I get your mother on the phone and you inform her of your brilliance." Amelia smiled.  
"Okay!"  
The night went by and Bruce did not return home until 2 am. He had spent the night stopping Riddle from terrorizing the staff and patients and Arkham. He limped down the hall to Amelia's room. She was sound asleep. Bruce walked in slowly sitting down in the pink princess chair next to her bed. Bruce reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. Amelia eyes opened slowly.  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes, my love. Go back to bed."  
"I missed you." She said in a sleepy tone.  
"I missed you too." Amelia got out of bed and sat on Bruce's lap. All the pain he was feeling melted away as Amelia wrapped her tiny arms around his waist. Bruce kissed her head.  
"I got an A on my first essay." She said proudly.  
"Good job sweetie. What did you write about?"  
"Let me read it to you." She went over to her play desk and grabbed the paper. She returned to Bruce's lap. Amelia giggled aughed.  
"I'm reading you a bedtime story." Bruce laughed as she cleared her throat.  
"I couldn't chose one hero so I'm going to write about two. My heroes are my dad and Batman. They both do different things. My dad owns a big company. He's really nice to his employees. His uniform is a suit. His power is money." Bruce laughed at how blunt his daughter is.  
"He gets his money by building stuff that people need. He uses his money to help the less fortunate. People call him a philanthropist. He's also really smart. He also uses his daddy powers. He tells me funny jokes, teaches me how to ride my bike, and gets the monsters to leave from under my bed and closet. My other hero is Batman. He keeps Gotham safe from bad guys. His uniform is a bat hat and cape. He has a really cool car to help him get to bad guys faster. He has the power to beat people up and scare them. People say he's bad but he's not. He risk his life, so that Gotham won't be scary anymore. He fights so that one day he won't have to anymore. I believe in him because he believes in Gotham." Those words brought tears to Bruce's eyes.  
"Daddy why are you crying?"  
"It was just really good baby. Mind if I keep it?"  
"No, but if I meet Batman I'll need it back to read it to him."  
"I'll try to invite him to one of my party's." Bruce laughed.  
"No. He has to patrol the city. Invite mommy."  
"She does like to party. Let's get you back to bed my love."  
"Okay."

"More flowers for Amelia."  
"I didn't know high school kids were so giving." Dick?  
"Thank you." I opened my eyes.  
"Uugh." It's bright.  
"Amelia?" Dick looked over me.  
"Hi." I smiled. This is a face I don't mind waking up to.  
"Hey." He touched my cheek.  
"I missed you. We missed you."  
"How long was I out."  
"A week." That's a lot of homework.  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
"Barely. A janitor knocked me out?"  
"Umm. Yeah, yeah." He took my hand.  
"Where is everyone?"  
"Alfred was here but had to return to the manor. Your mom went to get some fresh air, and your dad is handling some business."  
"Shouldn't you be in Bludhaven?"  
"No, I should be here." He smiled. The door opened.  
"Mom!"  
"Oh thank God." She came up to my bed.  
"You had us worried kitten."  
"How bad did this janitor mess me up?" She looked at dick.  
"Bad. Let me get your doctor. Dick can you contact Bruce and Alfred?"  
"On it."  
My doctor came in. He explained all my injuries. This was more than just that janitor.  
"And lastly we ran a pregnancy test. It came out negative."  
"What?!"  
"We had suspicions that you were raped due to the bruises on your inner thighs. You were also negative on STDs and STIs."  
"I need a moment to myself."  
"I understand." The doctor left.  
"Baby, I'm sorry." My mom said.  
"I don't want to talk about it. It's good that I don't remember."  
"Whatever you want to do. It's your choice."  
"How's my dad?"  
"He's been trying to figure out why the person that did this to you did what they did."  
"I need to talk to Alfred. Make sure my dad isn't going overboard."  
"I've been keeping a watch over him. He's okay." Dick said.  
"Thank you."  
My dad and Alfred arrived. Dick went to meet them and tell them I think a janitor attacked me."  
"Milly." My dad came in and kissed my head. He held me for a minute. I can feel his guilt.  
"I'm okay, dad. I'm okay now." He looked at me.  
"I missed you." He said.  
"I guess I missed you." He smiled.  
"Hi Al." Alfred held my hand.  
"Good to see you're back with us Ms. Wayne."  
It felt good to have my family with me. Minus Tim and Barb. Guess my dad had to make someone investigate.

Today Amelia gets released from the hospital. She didn't want me to leave so Dick and Tim have been looking into this for me. Dead Stroke and Strange are nowhere to be found. Nothing has happened with that injection yet either. Nothing in her has changed. I'm going to take more samples when we get home. It's just Selina and I right now. I know Amelia is happy about this.  
"Here honey. I got you." I help Amelia into the wheelchair.  
"Dad, they have people for this."  
"Yeah, but they're not as good as me." She laughed shaking her head.  
"Let's go home." Selina said holding a few of the gifts Amelia received. I pushed her chair. She grabbed the wheels stopping me.  
"Milly?" Selina looked at her unsure.  
"What?" I asked walking around to look at her. She was staring blankly not blinking.  
"Baby girl." I touched her chin. She started screaming uncontrollably.  
"Amelia. It's me your dad. Stop. I tried to grab her arms. Amelia raised her hand to my neck. Her gray eyes turned white as I began to suffocate. She was still screaming as she fell out her chair and backed away from me. Once she was at the other end of the room I was able to catch my breath. I looked up to see her in the corner rolled up into a ball. Eyes still white.  
"Bruce, what happened to our baby?" Selina asked checking on me.  
"I- I don't know."


End file.
